Cinta Dua Hati
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Sasuke telah jatuh di 2 hati. Naruto dan Sakura. Sehingga ia tak bisa memilih di antara mereka berdua. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Jalan apa yang dipilih Sasuke? SasuNaru vs SasuSaku, Fic song Afgan – Cinta 2 Hati, yaoi


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Pair : SasuNaru/SasuSaku**

**Warning : **

**AU, OOC, Fic Song Afgan – Cinta 2 Hati**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke telah jatuh di 2 hati. Naruto dan Sakura. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Siapa yang dipilih Sasuke?**

**Cinta 2 Hati**

Di sebuah kota, kota Konoha. Kota yang biasa-biasa, di mana tempat penduduk-penduduk yang ramah tinggal. Anak-anak bersekolah dengan riang. Pengusaha-pengusaha dari tingkat yang rendah hingga tinggi. Banyak pula cinta yang tumbuh antar 2 pasangan di kota ini. Tapi ada juga yang berbeda. Kisah yang berbeda, kisah yang sedih…

**-Kuronekoru-**

Pagi hari telah tiba, seperti biasa murid-murid pun berangkat ke sekolah. Ada yang berangkat sendirian. Ada yang berangkat di antar oleh supir atau orang tua. Ada pula yang berangkat dengan pacar seperti pasangan yang satu ini...

Lelaki berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam, bermata onyx, berkulit putih pucat. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, ditambah dengan wajah yang disukai perempuan. Saat ini sedang berangkat bersama seorang wanita berambut merah muda pendek sebahu, bermata hijau emerald, berkulit putih pula. Postur tubuh yang langsing, cukup disukai oleh lelaki.

Lelaki yang tampan dan perempuan yang manis berjalan bersama. Tidakkah itu sangat cocok? Mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang terkenal. Yah… mereka memang kekasih sih. Lalu tidak lama lagi, seorang lelaki datang dari arah belakang mereka dan ikut berjalan bersama pasangan kekasih itu. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang jabrik, bermata sapphire, terdapat 3 goresan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya, kulitnya yang tan itu menambah kesan manis pada lelaki itu. dan seperti biasa ia selalu cerewet dan pastinya yang terpertama memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei! Selamat pagi Sasuke, Sakura! Seperti biasa kalian mesra sekali ya!" sapa lelaki itu.

"Pagi, Naruto. Biasa saja, kok. Hehehe…" ucap perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"….." nampaknya tak ada komentar dari lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke ini.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke sekolah.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku 17 tahun dan kini telah duduk di bangku XII SMA Shinobi. Sejak masuk SMP, Kami terus sekelas hingga sekarang. Tidakkah itu aneh? Iya bagiku. Saat ini aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan yang sama terkenalnya denganku. Yaitu Sakura. Sudah sebulan aku dan dia berpacaran. Tapi… ketahuilah, kisah yang sebenarnya.

**Tak kusangka dirimu hadir di hidupku**

**Menyapaku dengan sentuhan kasihmu**

**Kusesali cerita yang kini terjadi**

**Mengapa di saat kutelah berdua**

Sebulan lalu, Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan mengapa aku menerimanya? Apa kalian tahu? Aku menerimanya karena ia gadis yang baik, ia juga selalu menghibur kami. Lalu ada yang lebih penting, aku menerimanya juga karena aku berpikir orang yang kusuka tidak mungkin mau berpacaran denganku. Selain sudah lama kami bersahabat, kami berdua adalah sejenis. Kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil kami bisa bersama. Aku takut, ya aku takut. Sungguh tidak seperti Uchiha, tapi inilah aku. Aku takut menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku takut bila ia mengetahui hal itu ia akan menjauhiku. Bagiku, lebih baik kita hanya bersahabat karena aku akan selalu bersama dengannya untuk selamanya.

**Maafkan bila cintaku**

**Tak mungkin kupersembahkan seutuhnya**

**Maaf bila kau terluka**

**Karena ku jatuh di dua hati**

Siapa lelaki yang kusukai itu? Sudah pasti sahabat terdekatku, Naruto.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 17 tahun dan kini telah duduk di bangku XII SMA Shinobi. Sejak masuk SMP kami bertiga terus bersama, sampai-sampai terus-terusan sekelas. Aku sangat senang. Tapi kadang kala, mengapa hatiku terasa perih saat berjalan bertiga bersama mereka? Aku merasa iri melihat Sakura berjalan berduaan dengan Sasuke. Mengapa? Seharusnya aku bahagia karena 2 sahabatku bahagia. Aku tak boleh egois. Walaupun Sasuke adalah orang yang kusuka. Jika aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, Sasuke pasti akan menolak dan menjauhiku. Wajar saja, kami adalah sejenis lagi pula Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura.

Tapi jauh dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku hanya menginginkan satu. Yaitu Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku ini.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**-Kuronekoru-**

Sesampainya di sekolah..

Dulu, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk sebangku. Nampaknya mereka berdua sangat senang, tetapi mereka saling menyembunyikan perasaannya sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Sejak Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran, Sakura memohon pada Naruto untuk bertukar bangku. Naruto yang merasa tidak enak menolak karena Sakura adalah pacar teman sebangkunya. Akhirnya mengijinkan sambil mengaku kalau ia sangat senang duduk dengan Hinata dan bisa berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia merasa sedih kalau harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Padahal jika Sasuke menolak bisa saja ia masih tetap duduk bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Tetapi melihat reaksi Naruto yang berkata sangat senang jika ia harus berpisah dengannya, Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya.

**Kusesali cerita yang kini terjadi**

**Mengapa di saat kutelah berdua**

Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke tahu kalau sejak dulu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Tiap jam istirahat sekolah, Hinata pasti dengan malu-malu mengajak Naruto makan bekalnya bersama dan hanya berdua. Sebenarnya Sasuke cemburu melihat Naruto berduaan dengan gadis itu. namun lagi-lagi ia mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam dan berpikir bahwa Naruto akan lebih bahagia bersama Hinata dari pada bersama dirinya.

**Maafkan bila cintaku**

**Tak mungkin kupersembahkan seutuhnya**

**Maaf bila kau terluka**

**Karena ku jatuh di dua hati**

**-Kuronekoru-**

Saat jam pelajaran kosong, Naruto selalu asyik dengan sebuah buku yang terus ditulisinya. Sasuke pun penasaran dengan buku itu. dan sempat bertanya buku apa itu dan Naruto pasti akan menjawab 'Rahasia'. Lalu pertengkaran mereka pun dimulai seperti biasa. Tapi yang seperti inilah yang disukai oleh mereka berdua masing-masing.

Suatu hari, Sakura mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menginap di villa-nya yang terletak di puncak gunung sebagai acaraperayaan kelulusan mereka bertiga. Tapi entah apa rencana Sakura, ia juga mengajak Hinata untuk ikut dalam perayaan.

Villa Sakura sangat megah dan besar. Tak jauh dari villa itu juga terdapat sebuah tebing yang curam tentu berbahaya, tetapi pemandangan yang dilihat melalui ujung tebing itu sangatlah indah.

Hinata memberitahuku kalau acara menginap ini sebenarnya adalah rencana Sakura agar Sasuke mau bertunangan dengannya. Lagi pula mereka sudah lulus, tentu tak ada larangan lagi. Pernyataan itu membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura bertunangan, tak ada lagi celah bagiku untuk masuk ke hubungan mereka.

Dan hal itu benar-benar dilakukan saat makan malam.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Ucap Sakura sesudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Wah, masakan Sakura-chan enak sekali ya." sahut Hinata.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam, sungguh tak seperti biasa.

Dalam hati Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sebelum makan malam, Sakura mengajukan permintaan padanya untuk segera bertunangan dengannya saat makan malam. Dengan menjadikan Hinata dan Naruto sebagai saksi. Sasuke tak mampu menolak. Sebab sudah tak ada alasan untuk menolak. Ia sudah lulus dan ini pun hanya bertunangan bukan menikah. Lagi pula orang tua masing-masinh sudah setuju. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah. Dan bersedia melakukan hal yang diminta Sakura.

Saat Sasuke sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Sakura menatap Sasuke. Menandakan ia sedang menunggu-nunggu Sasuke melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin yang sudah dipersiapkan Sakura kemudian berkata.

"Semuanya, dengarkan. Hari ini… pada hari ini, aku ingin…" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Semuanya oun terdiam menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"… Aku ingin bertunangan dengan Sakura."

Deg

Naruto tersentak mendengarkan pernyataan Sasuke. Hatinya serasa di tusuk 1000 jarum.

Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotaknya kemudian hendak memakaikan cincin itu di jari Sakura.

Badan Naruto bergetar.

Sedikit lagi cincin itu akan dipasangan di jari manis Sakura. Saat itulah celah di antara hubungan mereka berdua akan tertutup rapat.

Naruto tidak sanggup melihat hal itu. ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan segera berlari keluar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke kaget.

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" disusul dengan Hinata.

"Naruto kau mau kemana!" ucap Sakura.

Semua memanggil Naruto, tapi Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Ia berlari keluar, berlari jauh.

"Cih, sial! Ayo berpencar mencari Naruto!" ucap Sasuke memberikan perintah.

Mengapa? Mengapa aku berlari? Seharusnya aku menyaksikan sahabatku bertunangan. Hari bahagia bagi para sahabatku. Tapi aku… aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak kuat. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Hatiku sakit. Hatiku perih menyaksikannya. Air mata ini tak bisa kubendung. Aku…

Naruto terus berlari hingga telah sampai di tebing yang curam itu.

"Mungkin…." Ucap Naruto di tebing itu sembari melihat kea rah jurang di bawah tebing itu.

"Mungkin jika aku mati di sini, aku tak akan merasakan sakit ini lagi." Tambahnya.

Di saat itu Sasuke..

"Sial! Di mana kau Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sembari berlari mencari Naruto. Namun sia-sia. Ia berhenti berlari untuk mengambil napas. Tiba-tiba perasaannya berkata kalau Naruto ada di suatu tempat, di mana perasaannya itu menunjukkan.

Ia kembali berlari sembari mengikuti instingnya. Berharap bisa menemukan Naruto. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menemukan sosok Naruto. Berada di ujung tebing.

"Naru.." belum selesai Sasuke memanggil, Naruto bergumam sesuatu.

"Sasuke, mungkin jika aku mati aku tak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Dan kau pun akan hidup bahagia dengan Sakura tanpa ada gangguan dariku." Gumam Naruto.

"Naru.. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Naruto!" sahut Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi jurang itu.

"Sasuke…?"

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Naruto!"

"Sasuke? Tapi kenapa! Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Sakura!"

"Itu karena… Karena kupikir kau tak mungkin mau menerimaku.."

"Seharusnya kau mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku! Jika itu terjadi.. keadaan pun.. keadaan pun.. Tak kan menjadi seperti ini." Air mata Naruto mulai kembali mengalir.

"Naruto.. berikanlah aku kesempatan…"

"Kalau kau bisa.. Kalau kau bisa! Pilihlah! Aku, atau Sakura!" ucap Naruto keras.

'Aku tak boleh begini. Tapi aku.. Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin perasaannya padaku hanya sebagai rasa kasihan belaka. Maafkan aku, Sakura.' Batin Naruto.

"Aku…" Sasuke menunduk dan menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku tak bisa memilih. Aku mencintai kalian berdua.." ucap Sasuke dengan sedih.

**Maafkan bila cintaku**

**Tak mungkin kupersembahkan seutuhnya**

**Maaf bila kau terluka**

**Karena ku jatuh di dua hati**

"… Ternyata benar.. Kau tak bisa memilihnya."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi aku mencintamu."

"Sasuke, penuhilah permintaan terakhirku."

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Penuhilah permintaan terakhirku, bahagiakanlah Sakura, ya." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto!"

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto sebelum ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan arah terbalik ke jurang.

"NARUUTTOOOOOOOOO!"

**Maafkan bila cintaku**

**Tak mungkin kupersembahkan seutuhnya padamu**

**Maaf bila kau terluka**

**Karena ku jatuh di dua hati**

**Karena ku jatuh di dua hati…**

"Naruto…. Naruto aku…" ucap Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh ke arah jurang, semakin lama tubuh Naruto tak terlihat.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Naruto. Aku mencintaimu dan Sakura. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa salah satu dari kalian. Jika ini memang sudah jalannya.." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya.

"Maaf Naruto, tampaknya aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu." Ucap Sasuke sembari membelakangi jurang sama seperti Naruto tadi.

"…. Biarkan aku mengikuti jalanmu." Sasuke pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya, sama seperti Naruto.

**FIN**


End file.
